The Heart of a Monster
by CatBeeDark
Summary: Can a monster love? GenesisxOC, SephirothxOC. Might be a bit of family fluff too.
1. Prolouge

Ruby sighed, it had been a difficult ways here... but she had picked up on Genesis's trail. This abondoned place. She slowly stepped, in case something attacked. Her mako-enhanced senses were good, so she could see better. She went up the stairs, silently. The only sound being her breath, which she made slow and soft. She saw someone... or something, and tilted her head. Her right hand quickly went to the pouch on her belt. The floorboard creaked.

A pair of bright-blue mako eyes opened quickly, the familiar sound of standing up and a sword coming out being heard. 'Eff...', Ruby thought, quickly pulling out a dagger. The paif eyes watched her every move. "So, my goddess has come to me at last.", Genesis spoke, stepping closer to her. Ruby's expression remained furious. "When was I ever the goddess?", she asked, frowning. "Always.", he spoke. The red-headed woman rushed at him with a dagger, which was quickly blocked by his sword. She used her foot to make a kick to his sword. The red trenchcoat-clad man jumped back frowning. "Do we really need to fight?", he questioned. "Why did you leave SOILDER?", she asked angrily, not answering his question. He frowned. "I wish not to hurt you by answering.", he stated. "Such is my fate...", he mumured.

Ruby scowled. "Your fate could've been better if you didn't leave.", she snapped. Genesis smirked. "Did you not leave yourself to find me?", he asked, chuckling. Ruby made another stab, him grabbing her arm with his hand. He frowned. "Forget your worries. Stay with me. My goddess.", he said, Ruby making an attempt to get at his face with her hand. Another unsuccefull attempt, as the same thing happened to her other arm. "Hey, leggo!", she exclaimed, using her legs to make a kick aimed to his shin. If she got a little higher, she could get the hell out. Genesis cringed as she got his knee. He paced his mouth near her ear. "My goddess... no need to fight.", he whispered. Ruby's face lit up a shade of red. "Who gave you permission to tell me what I should and should not do?", she asked. Genesis smirked. "It was merely a suggestion.", he said softly.

He slowly ran his lips softly against her cheek a soft brush nothing more as his lips slowly followed her cheek gently across her chin and slowly upwards where his lips hovered over her's as he gazed into her eyes "My goddess... I love you...". Ruby blushed deeper, she thought he was doing this merely to tease her but she made an attempt to pull away. He placed his lips firmly on hers, one hand moving to wrap around her arms to keep her there, and the other hand moving to place itself on the back of her head. "Mrph!", she attempted to scream as his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes began to close.. but they quickly snapped open. No, she couldn't do this, she had a husband and a child. But... it felt so right..so perfect... Genesis pulled away softly, gazing into her eyes. "My goddess...", he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. One thing was for sure, and that was that he would not let her leave this place nor his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby sighed. It was a rather nice day she could spend with her best… only friends. Genesis was reading from LOVELESS, as per usual. The woman listened to him intently, trying to stave off boredom. It didn't help much, given the fact she had already heard it a lot. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of Light and Dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…", the red trench coat clad man started. Sephiroth and Angeal stood in there places. Genesis continued. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take it to the sky.".Sephiroth looked over to Genesis. "LOVELESS, Act One.", he stated. Genesis chuckled, closing the book and looking down. "You remembered.". "How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head?", Sephiroth chuckled, tapping his head. Ruby grinned. "Seriously, you've read that thing so many times now… I'm surprised you don't have a poster.". Genesis grinned right back at her. "I'm not **that **big of a fan.", he stated. Angeal rolled his eyes. "Sure.".

Genesis and Angeal picked up their swords, and Ruby took out two small dagger-like knives. "Don't take Sephiroth lightly.", Angeal warned. Sephiroth brandished his large sword. Genesis smirked lightly, rushing at Sephiroth, along with Ruby and Angeal. Angeal attempted a Power Strike upon Sephiroth, being counter-striken. Genesis attempted somewhere around three on the Silver-haired swordsman. All of which were easily blocked. Ruby rushed to the front of Sephiroth, and as he swung, manuvered quickly behind him to give a quick quickly twisted, making the Genesis rushing at him, crash into Ruby, landing on top of her. Sephiroth's eyes widened. Genesis quickly crawled off of Ruby, and when both of them stood up, the fight resumed. You all most likely know how this folded out… with the Training Room in a complete and utter wreck. Genesis scowled, but it turned the slightest bit softer when his gaze turned to Ruby. "Though the morrow may be barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.", he said slowly, walking out. Ruby sighed. "Perfect…", she said.

The flashback ended, and Zack looked at Sephiroth. "Ruby… I don't think I've heard of her before.", he stated. Sephiroth kept his emotionless expression. "Hmph. She wasn't exactly well-known, but one of the few female SOILDERS.", he stated.

Zack blinked once more. "Female SOILDER's?", he questioned. Sephiroth sighed. "It was an accident… but she's good at what she does… at least she was…", he murmured. Zack remained confused. "Was? She left?", he asked. Sephiroth shook his head. "Not sure. But she… never mind.", he said, walking over to the Angeal-monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack and Sephiroth had gotten to the room where Hollander's reports were. Zack went over to some and read over them… Sephiroth blinked at one of them. Then, it was flashback time. "Mako energy…", he mumbled, crossing his arms.

-Flashback starts-

Ruby, Sephiroth, and Angeal, were gathered outside a room. Hollander stepped out of the room. Angeal looked up at Hollander. "Will he be alright?", he asked, concerned for his friend. Ruby nodded ,"Yes, w-will he?", she asked, eyes slightly wide. Hollander sighed. "The problem is the Mako energy that seeped into the wound.", he said, frowning. "He's going to need a Mako transfuion."Sephiroth offered to do this, but Hollander simply shook his head, and let Angeal do so instead. Ruby seemed the most upset out of them all.

-End flashback-

Zack blinked. "So… you couldn't do it?", he asked, plainly. Sephiroth shook his head. "No, I could not.".Footsteps were heard coming down the iron stairs, and they heard a light gasp. Zack and Sephiroth both looked behind them, as Hollander starting running. "Zack!", Sephiroth exclaimed. Zack nodded, and began to chase after Hollander.

A wing flapping could be heard, as Zack left. Sephiroth looked to see Genesis… holding someone tiny. Female, and rather young. About four to five. Sephiroth blinked. "Dragon.", he said, almost angrily. "So you recognize the child you were never there for?", Genesis asked, smirking. Sephiroth glared. "I was never able to.". Genesis kept his sword sheathed, and pet the sleeping child's hair. "Such a shame. A child like this deserves attention."


End file.
